The Dating Tricks
by SummerKnightly
Summary: Once again Gibbs is absent from the squadroom and Tivs is up to their usual mischief...


I DON'T OWN NCIS. If I did Jenny would be alive, cases would be in the background and in centre stage would be Tiva.

My first Fanfic so be nice!

Tony lolled idly on his office chair, his head tipped back and his feet rested on his desk. Gibbs was temporarily absent from the squad room and the opportunity had to be taken to stare into space. Ziva was working steadily on the paperwork that crowded her desk which she had significantly reduced over the course of the morning. Her dark hair hung loose and obscured her face from her ever observant partner. Tony sighed, stretched, removed his feet from his desk and rested his head comically on his hands and began to stare at Ziva. She continued to work studiously, refusing to take the bait but she managed a wry smile hidden from Tony behind her hair. He continued to stare, his head now slightly cocked like a puppy. Ziva eventually finished her papers and pushed them aside for filing. She too rested her head on her hands and raised her dynamic eyebrows. "What?"

Tony leaned forward and gave a cursory glance over to Mcgee who quickly lent over his work. He knew better than to interfere.

"I was wondering what your best dating trick was." He stated. Probie looked up. Ziva gave him a glare. Probie looked down. Ziva slowly got up from her desk and slinked over to Tony's. She leaned over, both hands planted down, her hair swung forward as she leaned in. Tony came forward too. "Why?" She asked. Tony's silence gave her time to think up a better come back to his original question. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a seductive murmur. "Are you afraid that I might use this trick to ....attract you Tony?" She said attract with a snap that made Tony jump.

"Nooooo" He said slowly, "I was just curious."

Ziva smiled and straightened up. She walked around Tony's desk and stopped next to his chair. He got up quickly and clumsily, in a rush to meet her on an equal level as he did not want to be trapped in his chair. Ziva watched him, he was learning, more of a challenge to scare than before. She put her face inches from his and whispered "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Okaaay" Tony answered grinning. He could not believe where his little curiosity was going to get him. "Well.....I wait until a strand of hair falls on her face, like now with you." Ziva's eyes never left his face "and I'd tuck it back behind her ear and then lean forward" he did so " let her get a good whiff of my cologne and then whisper something dirty in her ear." The last words tickled Ziva's neck and made the hair stand up on her arms. Slowly she began to laugh. He had nearly caught her. She turned away, saying as she did so

"Very good Tony. And now I suppose you would proceed to have hot dirty sex, yes?"

"Something like that." He said in a strangled voice. She really did smell good. "Well, what's yours?". Ziva was halfway back to her desk when he paused. She decided that to save face she would have to return. Those goose bumps had had more of an effect on her than she was willing to admit, even to herself. Slowly she returned to behind his desk, their noses barely an inch apart. They squared each other up. She lifted a finger to her lips letting it trail down, allowing it to catch her bottom lip slightly. She raised it to his mouth and pressed it against Tony's lips and smiled bewitchingly. He was easy to read and she could tell he was experiencing the same goose bumps that she had suffered. She turned to make her exit back to her desk but was blocked by Gibbs, coffee in hand. He had evidently watched the whole of the exchange. Mcgee was sitting in the distance with his mouth ajar.

Tony felt mildly uncomfortable for a second but then saw the expression on Ziva's face. It was worth a million dollars.

"Um Tony was just asking me what my best dating trick was so I err was just well I guess I was s_howing _him..." Gibbs had already turned away. Ziva quickly scooted back to her own area, pausing only to shoot evils at Tony.

"Gear up, we got a dead marine found drowned on a training mission."

They grabbed their stuff and half sprinted to catch the elevator. Tony and Ziva stood either side of Gibbs and received a simultaneous head slap. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, Tony just winced as per usual. They had after all been expecting it. Mcgee gloated a bit at seeing the other two senior agents being reprimanded and grinned. He was also slapped by Gibbs.

"What was that for boss?!" He asked, slightly outraged.

"For Letting it happen." He growled back.

Tony grinned at Mcgee, tickled at the fact that mcgee was also receiving a small portion of the punishment. He then received another slap across his head.

"Thank You Boss." He gasped.

The elevator doors closed.


End file.
